


Bottles

by 0WritersBlock0



Series: Patterns of Love [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AND RIGHTLY SO, F/F, F/M, Hordak and Catra committed war crimes, Hordak is trying but he was still an asshole, Hordak is weak for Entrapta, Like, M/M, No fix-it shit, Or not, Reconstruction of kingdoms, SHE IS BABEY, also many feels and love, and there is still lotsa tension, and there will be many feels, and thou shalt cry, but I hope it hurts your heart, i dunno, reparations, that too, they are not forgiven yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0WritersBlock0/pseuds/0WritersBlock0
Summary: My first She-Ra fic. Entrapdak is endgame, btw. Also, this one will be Soft. And Sad. And Sweet. Just read it and see for yourself.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Series: Patterns of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843750
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Bottles

The grass is soft.

The sky is warm.

The air is clean.

Hordak has never felt so peaceful in his entire life, even when he was the humble clone of Horde Prime. Even as leader and Lord of the Horde.

He sighs and lets the world envelop him. He just needs to exist for a moment. He knows Entrapta will return soon, Emily thundering along beside her, Imp perched upon the robot's rounded form. But he needs to be ready for her before she returns. He needs peace. And then he'll get love...or friendship...or whatever the Princess of Dryl deigns to offer him.

As per his prediction, Entrapta bounds towards him, using her hair as extra-long legs with which to rush forward. Emily whines and chatters, running beside her closest friend and caretaker. And on top of Emily's rotund shape, Imp strains to hold on and not fly off of the metallic creature. "Hordak! Look who I found!" Entrapta squeals from her position. "I found Emily and Imp! Isn't that great?!"

The sweet-smiled young woman beams up at her friend, sparkling ruby eyes almost glowing with excitement. "Of course, Emily could use a few repairs since most of her internal recording mechanisms have gotten shaken up from the constant explosions and fighting, and Imp seems weaker than usual. Though I'm sure that you can help much more with him. I mean, not that you can't help me fix Emily, but you haven't spent as much time with her as I have, no offense. Where's that bit of First Ones' tech I got you? Did you lose it? It's okay if you did, but..." she sighed and shook her head, face scrunched up in displeasure. "Anyways, how are you? Are you okay?"

Hordak almost couldn't hold himself back from yanking her into his arms. To see her at peace and happy and safe after she was _sent to Beast Island, of all places_ , it was a relief. He did not, however, hold back his smile. "I'm alright, Entrapta. Thank you for your concern. And you? Are you well? Do you need anything?"

She shook her head and plopped down beside him, propping her head up with her hands. Her elbows pressed into the curve of her knees. "I guess I'm just tired. It's a lot of work being scared. Emotions can be tiring, frankly. Feeling or trying to understand them." The former leader of the Horde grunted in affirmation.

"Believe me, I completely understand that belief." He pushed a hand back to free some of his hair from its prison, letting it lie sideways on his scalp as it did before he was reconditioned. A shiver ran down his spine at the memory. Never again did he want to lose himself and his identity like that. Not that he could remember all of it, but he certainly did not enjoy the feeling of being mentally blinded and forced to endure all that pain just to fit in with the other clones. Nothing good ever came of forcefully pushing away your thoughts and feelings and existence for the sake of someone else.

The two inventor-scientists sat together, breathing in the air and letting life happen to them without interfering. They could use the peace. Of course, that didn't mean they were silent. Entrapta tinkered with some kind of remote-looking device, keeping her screwdrivers and tools in motion while grasping them with strands of her hair. She could deal with not speaking, but silence was deafening. Hordak himself tapped out a rhythm on his legs, some kind of reminder of his youth, an odd memory like binary code sung into existence to soothe his childish mind. The same non-musical tune he had taught Imp when the clone was younger and less able to care for itself and in greater need of comfort.

Entrapta spoke after many minutes of pause. "I think you should meet the other princesses! I know you met Adora and a few others, but I think you should meet the rest. They're mostly nice and just want to help their kingdoms and the world."

Hordak let his words stop in his throat. How was he to tell her that he couldn't face those girls after all he'd done to them? How was he to tell her that he was... _afraid_ of those young women? Fortunately, he didn't need to. She didn't give him the chance. "I know you might be scared, Hordak, but they're just like you. They're imperfect. And that's okay. They're not all super super great and better than you. In some ways, you're better than them. You gave me a chance and see me for me and don't judge me. I know they probably think I'm weird and silly, but they only ever liked me for my tech and what I can give them. You like me for me, I know it! Just give them a chance, okay? We don't have to forgive them, and they probably won't forgive us, but we've got each other. Right?!" The princess gave him that soft smile again, reassuring him with just her face and nothing else.

After waiting a few moments to ponder his friend's words, the former dictator of Etheria nodded. "Very well. Your logic is sound. But please do not force me to stay if I cannot...I fear I will not be able to protect you if they attack us out of anger..." Entrapta giggled, tossing herself at him in a tight hug.

"I promise!"

* * *

Entrapta dragged her best friend all the way over to the other princesses who sat curled up with their loved ones, relaxing and enjoying some of the peace after a long, hard-fought battle for the safety of Etheria.   
  


Hordak saw no way out of this confrontation and no way to convince his dear friend otherwise, so he did what he did best.   
  


He got all up in arms and yelled.   
  


Kidding!  
  


He put on a brave face and handled the whole ordeal head-first. Entrapta was clearly proud of him for it, but he feared the repercussions for Entrapta because of his presence. The Princesses ignored them at first, too caught up in their own love and relief to notice the duo’s arrival.   
  


But Catra had her eyes open. She never ignored anything. Nothing got past her. Not even Hordak, who shot at her for banishing Entrapta to Beast Island. She locked her gaze onto him when he appeared, keeping herself cool and relaxed as Adora lavished her with adoring talk and kisses. It was the direction her mismatched eyes looked towards that caught Adora’s attention a moment later. “Catra? What are you looking at?” the blonde-haired heroine wondered. She tried to follow her former-best friend, current-girlfriend’s eyes, only to recoil at the sight of a Horde clone holding Entrapta’s hands.   
  


Adora leapt to her feet and stuck a hand out to call upon She-Ra’s power but stopped when Catra slowly stood and shook her head. “Let them speak first. Both of them.”

Hordak sighed in relief, a small smile coming to his lips. Adora was so grown now. So mature and at the ready when the need to defend her friends arose. She really had become a hero. A leader. Just like Shadow-Weaver had hoped. The former autocrat looked to Entrapta to make the comment in his head, but she was occupied with her remote and hadn’t realized his attention yet.   
  


The remaining six young women turned their focus to Hordak and Entrapta after Adora’s quick and loud movements pulled them out of their relief-stricken dazes. The ice princess scowled. “What is _he_ doing here, Entrapta? Send him away!”

The genius inventor shook her head. “No way! Hordak is my friend. He was there for me when you all weren’t!” She paused for a moment. “Was that harsh? Sorry. It’s true, though. You all left me behind. You didn’t even check to see if I was alive. But Hordak saw me for more than my skills. He saw me as a good person, a nice person. He was my friend in the Horde.” That scarlet gaze switched to Hordak, who had been trying and failing to conceal his blush of shock. “My best friend. More than just a lab partner,” Entrapta admitted.   
  


She sighed and frowned at everyone. “I’m not good with this kind of stuff, but I know when something is good and when something is bad. I’m still working on it, but learning is something I’m good at, and I try really hard. You guys are mean to him now because you thought he was trying to hurt you for his own power. You thought he was selfish. But he just wanted to go home to a horrible person. That person was Horde Prime. Hordak was cast out because he was different, and he just wanted to be loved again.”

Entrapta’s words put a pause on everyone’s judgement. Okay, what? They thought he came here of his own accord, seeking to build an empire so he could feel good about himself or something. Glimmer frowned and met eyes with Adora and Catra, who wore shock on their faces.   
  


They didn’t know this either?

Did anyone really know Hordak, besides Entrapta?

“He was sad and lonely and just wanted to go home, but he knew he had to make himself worthy of going home, so he started building the Horde. He won. And he needed my help to build a portal so he could go home. I was stuck in the science and fascinating parts of it, which really are really cool to learn about! Just think of the possibilities! So many kinds of stars and worlds and planets and realities and so much to think of. It would take forever to just understand a part of the kinds of stuff Hordak was working on, you guys should look into it sometime! Since I was working with him, I could probably offer my notes and stuff, though he did use that to build the portal which ruined things, but it gave such amazing data!”

She had begun grinning when talking about the portal, which she only realized after seeing people’s weirded-out looks when she took a break for air. “Oh, right. Hordak’s story. Sorry, I forgot. Back to it, then. Look, Hordak was hurt by Horde Prime, and Hordak didn’t realize it was okay to be imperfect and himself. And he only realized it when he got his memories back after Horde Prime wiped his personality and individuality away. Hordak did a lot of bad things like breaking all your homes and ruining your families. But he did what he did because he was hurt.”  
  


Glimmer rubbed her face to calm down and slowly process all that info. She could believe what she was hearing. After all, she did see Hordak get a simple mind-wipe when they were in the same room as Prime once. But she also couldn’t believe how well Entrapta knew Hordak. It’s like the woman had an inside look at his brain without cutting him open. Maybe they really connected. Hordak could understand and appreciate Entrapta better than they could. They just didn’t understand her behavior or obsessions (no, not obsessions. Interests) like he did. Clearly, she had to keep them together. And not for the obvious reason that she wouldn’t break Entrapta’s heart after the princesses all hurt her the way they did.   
  


The Queen of Brightmoon smiled and sighed. “Entrapta, hi. I am so glad to see you’re okay and safe. I didn’t know what happened to you since you disappeared mid-battle. But I’m happy to see you.”

Glimmer steeled herself before speaking. She had to be clear and understanding and patient. She knew Entrapta knew the difference between good and bad, but she didn’t know how much the inventor-princess thought about morality and complex social justice issues.

“I get it. You want to keep Hordak safe and happy, just like anyone wants for their friends. But him being hurt by Horde Prime is not enough reason to absolve him of all his crimes. He’s hurt so many of our people. Destroyed our homes. Torn apart families. He hurt us deeply. We know we’re not perfect either. We really left you behind in the Horde, and we are so so sorry we made you feel alone and unwanted. We didn’t mean to. We genuinely thought you were dead and had no chance of survival. Doesn’t excuse what we did, but we do apologize. But the same applies to Hordak. He hurt us too, and we can’t forgive him because he was hurt. Do you get what I mean?”

Entrapta nodded slowly, leaning her head against Hordak’s arm. He couldn’t help but revel in the warmth. By the First Ones, he missed her so much. “I know. I understand. But I just want you guys to be nice to him and give him a chance too. You were mad at me for betraying you and helping the Horde, even though I didn’t really see it as betrayal when they cared for me more, but you still gave me a chance. By that logic of give and take, you should give him a chance too, right?”

Adora piped up, walking forward with arms crossed. “As much as I don’t like to admit it, we should. You’re right, Entrapta. We should give him a chance. We will try our best. You try your best all the time, even if we can’t see it. We owe it to you to try and understand Hordak. But we do have some expectations. He needs to help us rebuild our kingdoms. All of them. And whatever the Horde’s taken from us has to be returned or restored to its former glory. Scorpia should be given back her kingdom. And the Horde must be dismantled. Horde officers and members can join whichever kingdom, though with restrictions, and will be expected to help out in the reconstruction efforts. Is that fair, Hordak?”

Hordak’s eyes widened, but he nodded. He had not at all expected that they would ask him for his opinion. They only spoke to Entrapta so far, so he assumed this decision would be left to her as well. But they were giving him something Horde Prime hadn’t. Agency.   
  


“Yes. Those conditions are...just. Though, if I may ask something?”

Glimmer and Adora shared a grin as Bow and Catra approached them. “Huh?”   
  


Hordak watched Entrapta and smiled, taking her hand to squeeze it gently. He looked back up at the youths. He pleaded as humbly as he could, which wasn’t very humble. “Please don’t take Entrapta from me. Let her stay with me. Please. I-I don’t think I could be without her now.”

A few laughs went around. Hordak’s face reddened, and he bared his teeth. “I’m sorry, did my tone imply humor?”

Adora snorted. “Not that. We kind of knew you’d want to keep her at your side. You two have been stuck at the hip for hours. We weren’t going to separate you guys. Especially since we didn’t want to hurt Entrapta more than we already have.”

Hordak nodded in relief, squeezing Entrapta’s hand gently before releasing it to look at Catra, who had risen to stand beside her new girlfriend. “I will not apologize for punishing you. You unjustly banished Entrapta without my knowledge, by lying to me. You are not forgiven.” Her teeth bared, and he tried to keep a calm face. “But as imperfectly as you were raised, it is understandable that you did not know the true difference between kindness and cruelty. I have yet to learn, but I chose rightly. I chose for myself, for Entrapta.”

The former leader of the Horde turned Back to Entrapta. She gazed up at him with a toothy grin. “I must go discuss the details of the reparations and reconstruction. Can I leave you with them?”

The purple-haired princess hummed. “Yep! You can go. We can talk later. I have a bunch of stuff to show you, mostly about the core of Etheria and space and all kinds of data I’ve collected. We can work on it once you’ve settled down.” She waved with one of her locks and walked back to have some words with Catra, only for Scorpia to sprint over and grab onto the inventress in a tight hug.   
  


“ENTRAPTA! Oh my goodness, are you okay? How are you? How’s Hordak? Hi, Hordak. How’s you make it off Beast Island? Do you need my help with anything?” Entrapta giggled at her friend’s questions and hugged her back.   
  


“I missed you too, Scorpia,” the smaller girl murmured. Scorpia could only smile through tears and lovingly hug her closest friend to date. The two moved away from one another and turned their gaze to Catra, who had begun staring at the ground nervously, trying to keep close to Adora. However, her superhuman girlfriend kept moving away to chat up Glimmer and Bow.   
  


Catra didn’t know how much more of this she could take. Those two were just staring at her with those weird expressionless faces that morphed into faces of pain and determination. “Just say what you wanna say. I can take it.”

Scorpia spoke first. “Just because I hugged you doesn’t mean I forgave you. You were a bad friend, Catra. A bad friend. You didn’t care about me or about Entrapta. You only cared about yourself and no one else. I am glad to see you’re alive, but I am not, by any means, your friend again. You broke my trust. You gotta earn it back.”

Entrapta’s eyes shifted between the two taller girls, and she leveled the former villain with a sad look. “I don’t know why you hurt me. I don’t understand how you could do that to someone you call a friend. I don’t. But I know it’s wrong. I just wanted to help protect you. I knew that portal would hurt us. And it did. It caused the death of Glimmer’s mother. I can’t forgive you either.” Her face grew more contemplative than sad. “Though, I’m not sure if I know what forgiveness is supposed to look or feel like.” She turned to Scorpia, who explained in a soft tone.   
  


“Forgiveness is being able to trust again. If you can trust her, you’ve forgiven her. I can’t. Not yet, at least.”

Catra nodded slowly, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. “I am so sorry. I know I’m not good at this either. Apologies aren’t really my thing. But what I did was wrong. Very wrong. And I’ll try to make you guys forgive me.”

Scorpia sighed and crossed her arms. “Wording matters, Catra.”

She grumbled. “Right. Fine. I’ll try to earn your forgiveness. Okay? I promise. But I hope we can still talk?”

Entrapta frowned up at the tall woman. “Is she allowed to talk to us when she’s attempting to regain trust?”

Scorpia smiled. “I think so.” She raised an eyebrow at her ex-friend. “The other princesses just too much for you?”

Catra grinned. “You can only take so much positivity.”

Entrapta hummed. “I don’t really know what you mean, but I get it. Well, I have to go find Hordak. See you guys later!” Without waiting for a response, she hurried away, using her hair to help her run and find her best friend better.   
  


“She’s doing real well, huh?” Catra mused.   
  


The claw-handed Princess couldn’t help but agree. “Without a doubt.”


End file.
